The Kitty Club
by Sick-and-TwistedMind
Summary: Dean and Sam decide to take a break from hunting to enjoy one of Dean's favorite past-times. Sadly Death Eaters decide to interrupt and the Winchester brothers get drawn in.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the two hotties but quite enjoyed using them. Might continue this or let it hang depending on the reception it receives**

* * *

"Dude, why are we here? I know it's been awhile since you've gotten laid but a strip club? Do you really think any of the girls would sleep with a customer?" Sam Winchester asked as his brother Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot.

"Come on, Sammy. You might even get lucky in there," he grinned as he opened his door.

As he watched his older brother stride towards the club, Sam could only shake his head and follow. The bouncer, a wide muscled man but who was shorter than Sam, glanced at their IDs and took the cash. Dean flashed one of his smiles and nearly ran into the club. His brother was right, it has been awhile. Dean couldn't remember the last time he went nearly 3weeks without doing the horizontal mambo.

"Welcome to the Kitty Club. What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked as the Winchester boys took their seats.

"Two beers, please."

Sam watched as the petite girl headed towards the bar with their order. The waitresses here were dressed provocatively but their modesty was still covered, just barely. This waitress had her curly hair pulled back except for a few escaped strands. He took the time to check her out while Dean was digging out dollar bills from his pockets.

"Do you think the bar can break a fifty?"

"You're a bastard, Dean. Do you think they want to be up on that stage naked being leered at by old men?"

"Watch it. I'm not old."

"No but you will be leering."

The waitress had come back with their beers and had heard what Sam said. She dropped the cold bottles on the table alongside some small napkins.

"You're in for a treat tonight. There's a new girl starting and from what I've seen, she even has me questioning my sexuality."

Dean's mouth was slightly open as he looked at the waitress. There was something about her that he noticed but couldn't place what exactly. She took the fifty from his fingers and said about getting them change before she left.

"That would be something I'd pay to watch."

Sam didn't comment and turned to watch the stripper on stage. Her blond hair was free and swinging in the air as she twisted herself around the metal pole. The tassels glinted in the light and since that was all she had on, the dance was nearly finished.

"And that was Candy. In a few minutes, our new, quite talented Ivy will be taking the stage."

A stack of ones was dropped onto the table and Sam thanked the waitress. She mentioned it was the end of her shift and another waitress will be taking over. The tall brunette thanked her before she made her way through an 'Employees Only' door.

The club was about half full with most of the men sitting around the stage. Sam had expected his brother to sit there but Dean mentioned about watching first and then tipping. He didn't want to give all his money away if there was someone better later on. Both seemed to sit up straighter when the lights dimmed slightly in anticipation of the next dancer.

"Please give a loud welcome to Ivy."

The dancer prowled out onto the stage in bare feet. That was the first thing Dean noticed since he had a minor foot fetish and that most strippers he had watched were always in those teetering stilettos. His eyes raked up and took in the green leggings with brown swirls. The clothing hugged her slim legs and merged with the green dress. It covered her breasts, which Dean thought would be a perfect fit in his hands, and then slit open draping downwards. The lights made Ivy's belly button stud sparkle as she moved to the music.

It was only then that the Winchester boys took notice of what they were hearing. To the normal horny men in the club, it was a soft melody that put the focus back onto the dancer but to these hunters, they understood the Latin. Well, Sam understood while Dean picked up only the words he knew from his life as a hunter. Sam exchanged a look with Dean before they leaned in closer.

By the way Ivy was moving, it didn't seem as if this was her first time performing on stage. She knew how to keep the men entertained but not stripping straight down and then getting off the stage. While most of the money was ending up on stage, she'd let the occasional guy slip a bill into the waist band of her leggings or under the strap of the bra she was now in, having slipped the dress off moments before.

Her black hair was done up in a messy bun but as she twisted and rolled her body to the melody, her right hand reached up and removed one of the pins. It was as if in slow motion that her hair fell down and bounced along her back. Her fingers worked through the hair and then behind her reaching for the pole. With the strength of a seasoned stripper, she held onto the bar and lifted her body off of the stage.

Dean watched as her body pulled in on its self, her knees tucked into her chest. With a change in the music, Ivy spread her legs out in front of her. The only thing keeping her from falling was the grip on the bar behind her. Her left hand came off of the bar and shifted lower behind her back. In one fluid move she was pointing her feet straight out at the crowd, parallel to the stage.

"She must be a gymnast," Dean whispered, his eyes never leaving the woman.

Soon the leggings were stripped off and Ivy was swaying as if there was a breeze. Her hands were running all over her body but never exactly where the men wanted to see them. She worked into a handstand and showed exactly how flexible she really was.

"For a Mudblood she sure knows how to give a man a stiff one," a voice called out from the back of the club.

Even from the distance he was sitting, Sam saw the twitch in Ivy's arms and a flicker of fear across her face. Rather than falling into a heap, she slowly lowered herself to the stage and then stood with her hands on her hips.

"How the bloody hell did you find me, Malfoy?" she cried, a British accent slipping through.

"Your parents do send their regards."

Ivy's stance on the stage changed into that of a warrior. What had been straight black hair altered into curly brown and the angles of her face softened to be the face of the waitress. Dean stared at her while Sam was more worried about the group of 5 men who were standing at the back of the club.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, Malfoy," she spat.

"The princess of the Light would never have said those words."

"Who says I would have used magic to kill you?"

The very blond man pulled a thin stick from his pocket while Ivy grabbed something from her thigh. Mere seconds before there had been nothing attached to her skin but she now had a very sharp dagger in her hands.

"Kill the Muggles but leave the Mudblood to me," the blond ordered.

Screams filled the club and the brothers turned a table on its side to duck behind.

"Got your gun?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Never go anywhere without it. You?"

"Knife. She mentioned magic so we need to be careful. You never know what demon they are working for."

"That's what I was getting off of her!" Dean exclaimed as a purple light hit the man who was sitting at the table next to theirs.

They watched as blood squirted up out of his mouth seconds before his chest exploded. Dean and Sam ducked to escape the blood shower. With one nod, they left the protection of the table and did what they did best. They hunted and killed the bad motherfuckers. Two of the men combined weren't as smart as a single monkey so it didn't take much to dispatch them. One man with a silver hand was a bit more tricky to kill because he literally shrunk in front of their eyes and disappeared.

The blond and another man were fighting against Ivy and she was holding her own. Rather than her dagger, she had her own stick. Whatever they were casting she was able to shield herself from or duck out of the way. After flicking her stick, Sam watched as a cut appeared on the blond's cheek and trickles of blood flowed.

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam and the brunette worked his way up behind one of the men. The blond was raising that stick of his and nearly at the same time, Dean pulled the trigger on his gun and Sam thrust his knife into the shoulder of the other man. The bullet shattered the blond's hand, causing the stick to drop. The man Sam stabbed was trying to reach around to grab at the knife sticking out of his back.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Accio_!" she cried out.

Both sticks flew into her hand and she uttered another phrase that had both men collapsing to the floor.

"Now that the assholes are dealt with, would you like to explain what the fuck just happened?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Look, lady, we just saved your ass. I think my brother and I deserve an explanation. What demon do you serve?"

"Did your coven kick you out? I know that they didn't bind your powers so you must have made another deal with the demon."

"Coven? Demon? Now I'd like an explanation as to what you are rambling about," Ivy said, the green dress reappearing back onto her body.

"The witches we deal with are servants of demons. That's how they get their powers," Sam explained while Dean flipped a chair back over and sat down.

"Well my magic comes from me. No demon deals just lucky genetics."

"Why were they after you? You asked how they found you so you must be hiding."

"I can't tell you. I've already said too much as it is. If I was back home, the Ministry would be bringing me up on charges of exposure."

"Exposure? But it's not like you stripped further than your bra," Dean commented.

"I don't think she meant that kind of exposure, Dean. We should get out of here. I'm sure someone heard the gunshots."

"And here I was hoping for a relaxing night of watching naked women but the job keeps getting in the way."

Sam and Dean hurried out of the club and towards the Impala. They stopped short when they saw Ivy leaning against the black car.

"It's obvious you know about the supernatural and can protect yourselves. I need help with the two men I petrified."

"What kind of help?" Sam inquired.

"Interrogation. While I don't mind getting my hands dirty, I think you might be better at it. Plus it'll take me some time to brew the truth potion. You can soften them up before that."

"And why should we help you when you won't tell us what's going on?"

"Old habits die hard but I'm not back home and you did give assistance. When we get somewhere safe, I'll tell you all about my kind of magic and you can take out your anger on these bloody idiots."

"Why would we get angry at them?" Sam asked, opening the door for Ivy.

"Their hobbies include torture, rape, and murder of innocent people. The shrinking spell I have on them won't last long so I suggest we hurry. I can't fathom the thought of trying to get them out of my bag once enlarged."

Ivy held up a beaded bag and gave it a quick shake. Dean slid in behind the wheel and Sam took the seat next to him.

"I guess if we're going to be helping each other, introductions should be made. My name is Luna."

"You're so not a Luna. Ivy fit you better," Dean pointed out, throwing the car into drive and speeding out of the parking lot.

"I took on the name Luna for my friend who died saving me. Before that I was Hermione."

"That's Dean, my brother, and I'm Sam."

"Thank you, Dean and Sam, for what you did in the club. Maybe after we're done with these idiots I can continue my dance for you," she smiled, catching Dean's eye in the rear view mirror.

"Good thing I still have all those singles," he smirked.

* * *

**So I didn't specify when this takes place so put it where you want it. Probably figured it out that the Dark was winning but if I continue it, I will explain how and what happened to other HP characters.**


End file.
